Can of Worms and Love
by detective4hire
Summary: I won an internet contest with this. Thought y'all might enjoy it. Anyway, it is Christmas, and Ken has the perfect plan to win Miyako's heart, but will he get into even more trouble in the process?


Can of Worms and Love

"Beep, beep, beep!" Ken Ichijouji slapped his hand down upon his alarm clock. Ken rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got out of bed. Minomon floated out of Ken's bed, and continued to hover in a continuous daze. Ken proceeded to do his daily morning ritual; wash his face, brush his teeth, and brush his blue hair. He always liked to keep it prim and proper, a lot like himself. He drew the shades from the window and stared outward. It was only five o' clock, and the sun was beginning to rise. Snow was falling on the streets of Japan; it was December 24. A smile appeared across Ken's face, "Today's the day, Minomon." The "day" of which Ken referred to was the day he would confess his feelings to his love, Miyako Inoue.

Ken and Minomon left the house quietly as to not wake Ken's parents. Ken and Minomon boarded the next train to Odaiba. Taichi and the others had decided that in order to celebrate Christmas this year, they would have another "world tour." Therefore, Ken and Daisuke were the most important part of the trip; otherwise they wouldn't have Imperialdramon.

This was the second Christmas Ken celebrated with the digidestined, and he intended to make it special. Ken and Minomon got off at their stop and proceded towards the park. Christmas lights decorated the trees and sidewalks. Like a white celestial trail leading towards his friends.

Takeru and Hikari were snuggled up close together on a park bench, with Taichi grumbling close behind. Taichi and Yamato never approved of the relationship, but everyone knew it was bound to happen anyway. Yamato and Sora were talking about something, Koushiro was on his laptop downloading a map for the journey, Iori and Upamon were playing in the snow, and Jyou was just approaching the group as Ken had. Ken looked around, but Miyako was not in sight. His stomach suddenly had a ten pound weight in it; dragging down his feelings and hope. "Hey Bro! Why so gloomy?"

Ken's depression was interuppted by Daisuke's goofy smile. He wore those obnoxious goggles along with a Santa hat. Ken awnsered Daisuke, "I don't see Miyako, you sure she's coming?"

"Don't worry, everything is going according to plan." Sure enough, Miyako and Poromon ran through the snow, waving, towards the huddled digidestined.

"Sorry I'm late."

With everyone together, Chibimon and Minomon digivolved together to form Imperialdramon. The massive dragon could fly around the world in an instant, but now he was holiday transit service. Everyone then climbed aboard the mega digimon. Koushiro, being the guide and planner for this activity, began, "So, we're going to New York first to visit Mimi, and Colarado to visit Willis."

"Are we going to see Michael too?" Miyako nearly giggled to show her enthusiasm. Ken felt another pound of lead enter his gut at the mention of those words. He knew that Miyako had met Michael while he was the Kaiser, how could Ken compete with him after all the digimon that suffered under the Kaiser's reign? Ken felt a nudge in the side of his stomach. It was Daisuke, his face seemed to say, "Don't worry." Ken couldn't help but do just that.

A moment later, Imperialdramon took off and left a cloud of snow behind him. The digidestined began to catch up on how much everyone changed and what not. Everyone seemed to have their own plans for their Christmas, especially Ken.

One month ago, Ken had gone over to Daisuke's house on a sleepover. Hikari and Takeru had just made their relationship official, so Daisuke was pretty depressed. "Ken, do you love anyone?"

"What? No." Daisuke could see an evergrowing scarlet grow in Ken's cheeks.

"It's Miyako isn't?"

"No…I mean…Yeah."

"Lucky you. She has a crush on you."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. When we first met she worshiped the ground you walked on. She even wanted me to shake her hand after you shook mine after our soccar game."

Ken was overjoyed, but then saddened. "Wasn't that when I was the Kaiser?"

"Yeah, why?" Daisuke stopped. Ken had fallen into a deeper depression than Daisuke. "Hey, I know. We're going on that trip this Christmas aren't we?"

"What about it?"

"I have a great idea."

One month later, Ken had followed Daisuke's plan, and was prepared to confess his feelings to Miyako. He looked over to her, she was talking and laughing with Hikari. Her purple hair flowing, her glasses gleaming, and her eyes melted Ken's heart.

Unkbeknowest to all except Daisuke and Ken, Imperialdramon was not heading towards America. Instead, the dragon digimon was traveling south to New Zealand. Imperialdramon had just crossed over the Pacific Ocean, and was now over New Zealand in a matter of minutes. "Are you sure we're going the right way?" Koushiro nervously asked Daisuke.

"Of course, Imperialdramon knows where he's going. Ken rose from his seated position and prepared himself.

"Davis better get this right." Suddenly Imperialdramon flipped his entire body upside down allowing Ken and Miyako to fall through the blue force field that the other digidestined were still contained in.

Miyako screamed all the way down, "Daisuke you idiot!" Ken propelled himself through the air towards Miyako's falling body. Ken grabbed hold in a caring embrace.

"Whatever happens don't let go Miyako?" The two continued their descent all the way through the clouds until they hit the green water of the ocean. Ken immediately threw off his winter clothing; the clothing acted like a sponge, quickly weighing him down. Unfortunately Miyako was not so quick, and Ken ended up dragging her to shore.

"Miyako we made it! Miyako! Miyako?" Ken's cheers fell on silent ears. He checked her pulse. He felt nothing. "Oh dear God, what have I done?"

"Girls need a white knight to save them from danger. We just need to create a situation."

Ken was wary of Daisuke's proposition. "What kind?"

"Nothing big. We'll "strand" you two somewhere, and you can be the hero. It'll be the perfect time to tell her."

"I love her. I'm not going to resort to some cheap trick." Ken protested, but Daisuke continued.

"Just imagine it. The two of you alone, wet clothes, needing warmth." Ken's face blushed with perverted thoughts. His libido overpowered his conscious, and Ken accepted Daisuke's offer.

"Damn it!" Ken was on the verge of tears. He had killed the girl of his dreams. "No. This can't end like this." Ken tilted Miyako's head upward, closed her nostrals, and inched his face closer to hers. Slowly, Ken's lips approached Miyako's. They made contact. Ken began to perform mouth-to-mouth resusitation.

He breathed in. Nothing happened. He performed chest compressions. Nothing happened. He repeated this process three more times before Miyako sprang back to life, coughing seawater from her lungs.

"Oh Miyako, thank God you're alright." Miyako looked around. They were seemingly stranded on an island. Ken was abover her. Dressed only in pants. Miyako began to blush, and quickly pushed him off.

"Look, I need to get out of these wet clothes." Miyako looked around for a place to change.

Ken pointed, "Over there." Ken manuevered around the beach and through the adjourning forest as if he knew it. In fact he did.

Ken had lead Miyako to a cave. The two stepped inside. Miyako went to the far back to undress while Ken began to prepare a fire. While Miyako was preocupied Ken turned over a rock to unearth matches and kindling, obviously planted there by Ken and Daisuke beforehand.

With the fire roaring the whole cave was illuminated. A boulder seperated the two due to the fact that they were lacking in the clothing department. The fire dried their clothes and they sat in silence.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was only half an hour, Ken gained the courage and stood up. "Miyako, what am I to you?"

"What?" Miyako was startled by Ken's sudden question.

"What do you think of me? Am I a friend or something else?" Ken creeped around the boulder.

"Ken what are you doing?" Misunderstanding Ken's intentions, she ran around the boulder in the opposite direction. "Ken we're good friends. You're my best, next to Kari, and-"

She was interupted when Ken kicked the fire out. Miyako was scared for a second, but then thrilled the next. The entire ceiling of the cave was glowing with what looked like tiny beads of light. As if the entire universe was withing reach.

"They're called New Zealand glow worms. They can only be appreciated in the darkness." Miyako smiled in awe. Ken grabbed his clothes and threw Miyako's to her.

After changing into dry clothes Ken and Miyako perched themselves atop the boulder in the cave. They gazed at the glowing phenomenon. "Back to what I was saying", Ken continued his question.

Desperate to change the conversation, "I wonder how the others are doing. I hope Poromon is alright."

"They're fine." Ken said with some added agressivness. "Miyako, I know you used to like me, but what about now?"

Ken's eyes met Miyako's. Miyako was paralyzed, the light surrounding them, Ken's smile, and his hand on hers only added to her paralysis. Ken's hand stroked Miyako's purple hair away from her face. Ken's lip inched closer, faster this time.

"Ken…I…"

"Brrrrrrinnggg.Brrrrringgg." Ken's cell phone went off, and the mood was spoiled.

Ken picked up the reciever, "Hello?"

"Ken it's me, Daisuke. Have you told her yet? I'm having trouble keeping the others from killing me."

"No not yet Daisuke" Ken said back angrily.

"Well hurry up! Imperialdramon won't be able to circle New Zealand forever you know."

Ken turned back to Miyako. "Sorry about that-" He stopped. Miyako's expression changed.

"You had a cell phone? You didn't call for help? Did you actually plan this?!" Ken was speechless with fear. The whole plan was crumbling before his eyes. Miyako stormed out of the cave.

"Stupid Daiske. Stupid Ken! _They're called New Zealand glowworms; what am I to you?_ I can't believe I fell for that crap!" Miyako stomped her feet into the sand with each step. Farther down the beach Miyako noticed signs of human life: fishing line, footprints, and various garbage.

Two miles further Miyako found a dock and a city. "This isn't even a deserted island?! Stupid Ken!" Miyako contined her march along the pier, she was paying so much of her energy insulting Ken she hadn't noticed how cold it was getting, or the two men she just walked into.

One was blonde with broad shoulders and an obvious spray-on tan, and the other had black hair, he would occansionally flip it out of his eyes as if to show his elegance.

"Sorry", Miyako apologized and tried to walk around them, but the blonde stepped in her way.

"Hey where are you going? Why don't you come with us and get warmed up?"

That blew Miyako's last fuse. "I don't have the patience to deal with you perverts today!" Without thinking she slammed her fist right into the blonde's nose.

Blood flowed from the blonde's nostrols, "You bitch! You broke my nose." Miyako took a step back, but she was already at the edge of the pier. The man tightened his hand into a fist and prepared to smack Miyako. Miayko closed her eyes in preperation of what was coming, but nothing happened. When she opened her eyes she saw Ken holding the blonde haired man's fist.

"I suggest you leave now." Ken's countanence had changed. His usual tranquil look was now strong and determined. Hatred and anger fueled his veins. The Kaiser had been reborn.

"This is just between me and that purple haired bitch. Stay out of it!" Without warning, Ken turned the man's arm around and pushed him towards the black haired man.

"You worms aren't even worth her time. Get lost!" The two attackers looked like they were about to charge, but then suddenly stopped. They turned tail and ran away screaming. Perplexed, Ken and Miyako turned around. Imperialdramon had landed at the dock along with the rest of the digidestined.

After the detour, the second World Tour went off without a hitch. They all celebrated Christmas in every country. Mimi got to see everyone again, Daisuke and Tai played soccar, and Kari pulled Takeru by the ear for talking to Catherine in France. The only one who wasn't having fun was Ken. He hid himself in the corner the rest of the day. Whenever Miyako would turn to look at him, he would have his face hidden.

With the day over the gang returned to Japan just in time to celebrate Christmas with their families. With the final ticking of Koushiro's watch, it was midnight and Christams had come. Everyone said their goodbyes and headed home. Ken grabbed Leafmon and began the long journey home. "Cheer up Ken, it'll be allright."

Leafmon's encouragement was in vain. Ken felt almost as bad as when he lost Wormon. "Ken wait up!" Ken turned his head slightly to see who was calling him. To his surprise Miyako was running up to him with Poromon behind her. "Ken I just wanted to say thanks."

That did it. Ken felt even worse, he had done something terrible and she was thanking him. Ken turned to leave, but he felt sudden warmth on his face. Miyako had grabbed his face and pressed his lips to hers. Ken dropped Leafmon in the snow, and his arms just stuck there. Till finally, Ken brought his arms in and embraced Miyako. The kiss broke, and the two lovers stared into eachothers eyes. "Merry Christams Ken."

"Merry Christams Miyako."


End file.
